Syphon Filter 3 Briefings
'Syphon Filter 3 Briefings' 'Hotel Fukushima' ---- Tokyo, Japan: Hotel Fukushima Gabe and Lian have come to Tokyo on the trail of Shi-Hao, the leader of a Chinese Army rebellion. It is believed that he is trying to procure the Syphon Filter virus to aid his insurgent movement, and is enlisting the help of the JRA, a Japanese terrorist group. A meeting between Shi-Hao and the JRA is planned for tonight in the Shinjuku district. Across the street, Gabe must use room 413 of the Hotel Fukushima as a sniper's nest. His target: Shi-Hao and his highest ranking Lieutenants. If they die, the rebellion dies, and Syphon Filter is prevented from falling into the wrong hands. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Go To Room 413 And Retrieve Your Gear *Eliminate Shi-Hao And His Lieutenants *Rendezvous With Lian Outside Of Hotel *Rescue V.I.P. Hostage (added) *Escort V.I.P. Hostage To Safe Location (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Allow No Civilian Casualties ---- 'Costa Rican Plantation' ---- Costa Rican Rainforest: Rhoemer's Hidden Plantation Logan's testimony from the Congressional Record: "In August of 1999 Lian and I were given a difficult mission: infiltrate Rhoemer's operation, rendezvous with Agent Ellis, our undercover contact, and help him complete his mission. The order came from my Agency C.O., Edward Benton. At that time I did not question orders." "Lian and I made the drop successfully, but got separated. The plantation was spread out and heavily patrolled. I knew we were in trouble when we hit the first traps: automated machine gun nests. It was pretty obvious that Rhoemer didn't want visitors." MISSION OBJECTIVES *Rendezvous with Ellis *Disable Enemy Chopper (added) *Transmit Coordinates of Plantation to HQ for Airstrike (added) *Gather 3 plant samples (added) *Find Plant Sample Transport Kits (added) *Free the 2 slaves (added) *Use Alternate Exit Tunnel (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Protect Lian *Don't Harm Slaves (added) ---- 'C-5 Galaxy Transport' ---- Costa Rica: Rhoemer's C-5 Galaxy Transport Logan's testimony from the Congressional Record: "Lian discovered from Elsa Weissenger, one of Rhoemer's lab technicians, that Rhoemer was readying a cargo plane for escape. He had ordered all of the plantation workers to be killed and had loaded the plane with crates filled with the extract from the plants he was growing." "I boarded the plane determined to stop him. What I didn't know at the time was that Rhoemer was already working for the Agency, that my own C.O. had betrayed me to get his hands on Syphon Filter. One of the things the Agency supplied Rhoemer with was the same advanced full-body armor that I would later face on Jason Chance." MISSION OBJECTIVES *Stop Rhoemer MISSION PARAMETERS *Do Not Harm Pilot ---- 'Pugari Gold Mine' ---- Mpumalanga, South Africa: Pugari Gold Mine Mujari's testimony from the Congressional Record: "In 1984 I was a soldier for the African National Council fighting to liberate my African brothers from apartheid. On August 27th of that year, Venik Smith, Shawon Dejesus and I infiltrated the Pugari South African Mining Corp. to sabotage the facilities and free the indentured workers." "We discovered that many of the workers had been exposed to some unknown biological agent that was unearthed deep within the mines. A Foreman named Samuel Jones, sealed the sick men in one of the mines to keep them from infecting the other workers. For me, it became a mission of great loss and deep regret." MISSION OBJECTIVES *Free The Slave Workers *Recover Explosive Charges From The Drop Crate *Set Explosive Charges To Destroy Mine 411 *Escort Mine 411 Slaves To Safe Area Before Setting Explosives (added) *Interrogate Foreman Jones About The Diseased Slaves (added) *Rescue Team Member Dejesus (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Protect Slave Workers ---- 'Pugari Complex' ---- Mpumalanga, South Africa: Pugari Complex Mujari's testimony from the Congressional Record: "As I was setting the explosives I was attacked by guards. The explosives were hit and went off prematurely. I quickly took cover and survived, but the structure of the mines had been compromised and they began to collapse. I would have perished had not Smith been able to activate the power to the railways. Getting to the mine carts was my only chance." "They were determined to prevent me from finding the sick workers. I began to wonder why. What had happened to them? Why were they quarantined? I was going to find the answers, and nothing was going to stop me. Not even an army of Afrikaners." MISSION OBJECTIVES *Free The Slave Workers *Ride A Mine Cart Out Before Mine 411 Comes Crashing Down *Interrogate Foreman Jones About The Diseased Slaves *Activate Transmitter Tower For Smith (added) *Finish Smith's Task And Transmit PSAM Computer Files To HQ (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Don't harm Slaves or Team Members ---- 'Kabul, Afghanistan' ---- Kabul, Afghanistan: Shirpur District Lian Xing's testimony from the Congressional Record: "I was in Kabul gathering evidence of Soviet Commander Uri Gregorav's troop movements. The city was heavily patrolled, and snipers were everywhere. I had to be careful because Chinese Intel showed the Soviets had developed a gun that could penetrate solid objects. I knew my mission would be easy if I got my hands on that gun." "Somehow I managed to walk into a Soviet ambush. I would have been killed but an American Army Ranger saved me. He said his name was Gabe Logan. I agreed to help him get his truckload of arms for the rebels into the city by creating a diversion." MISSION OBJECTIVES *Eliminate 7 snipers *Document Gregorov's Troop Movement *Sabotage Weapon Caches *Create Distraction For Logan's Convoy *Retrieve Russian Prototype Weapon *Meet Chopper at Extraction Zone in Town Square (added) *Kill RPG Soldiers To Clear Landing Zone For Chopper (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'S.S. Lorelei' ---- Dublin, Ireland: S.S. Lorelei While Lian is testifying in Washington, Gabe is in Ireland tracking down another shipment of the Syphon Filter virus. Working with his MI6 counterpart, Maggie Powers, Gabe needs to ensure that the shipload of viral containers never reaches its destination. To do this Gabe must infiltrate the ship and plant explosives in key locations. The bombs are timed to go off while the ship is at sea, thus sending it to the bottom of the Atlantic. Gabe knows he must also find the ship's manifest so he can discover where the virus is being tested. He needs any evidence he can find that will help him discover who is behind the shadowy organization controlling the Agency. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Plant Primary Explosive in Central Cargo Hold *Plant Explosive in Aft Cargo Hold *Plant Explosive in Forward Cargo Hold *Steal Shipping Manifest *Steal Incriminating Meeting Video *Plant Decoy Explosive (added) *Sneak Into The Captain's Quarters (added) *Kill Captain (added) *Return to Cargo Hold, Escape Ship (added) *Protect Maggie As She Lowers The Crane (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Plant Explosives Before Leaving Bottom Floor ---- 'Aztec Ruins' ---- Costa Rican Rainforest: Aztec Ruins Lian Xing's testimony from the Congressional Record: "Rhoemer's group had kidnapped an impressive list of world renowned scientists and medical technicians to work in his labs. Benton was very concerned that I get them out alive. The Agency needed their knowledge to help decipher whatever it was the plants were being used for." "I was also ordered to collect samples of the plant material they were synthesizing. Somewhere they were using computers to model the plant's chemistry. I had to collect the data disks, and destroy the computers. At the time, we had not yet heard the phrase: Syphon Filter." MISSION OBJECTIVES *Rescue 6 Scientists *Download Computer Model of Virus *Retrieve Physical Sample of Virus *Destroy 7 Computers (added) *Locate Explosives to Destroy Gates (added) *Rescue Dr. Weissinger (added) *Rescue Dr. Freid (added) *Recover Artifact (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Protect Scientists From Harm ---- 'Waterfront' ---- Dublin, Ireland: Dockyards While Lian continues her testimony in Washington concerning their first Syphon Filter mission together, Gabe is busy with problems of his own in Ireland. While he planted the explosives on the S.S. Lorelei and retrieved the ship's manifest, Maggie Powers' MI6 team was attacked by the IRA. Somehow the IRA had discovered the Consortium's plans to drop viral containers at this dockyard, and have already unloaded several truckloads of the virus. Gabe knows that he can't allow any of the trucks to escape. If the IRA gets its hands on Syphon Filter, Europe will never be the same. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Prevent 4 Trucks From Escaping The Docks *Escape From Locked Warehouse (added) *Steal IRA Intelligence Data From Safe (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Protect Maggie, and Do Not Harm Any MIS Agents *Russell Must Survive To Crack Safe (added) ---- 'Docks Final Assault' ---- Dublin, Ireland: Upper Dockyards Gabe has found and contained four of the IRA trucks which were loaded with stolen viral containers, but two more remain and he has no idea where to find them. Gabe had Maggie order her team to spread out quickly across the dockyards in a search-and-destroy pattern. An emergency radio call comes in. Maggie's best field agent, Nigel Cummings, is being pinned down by sniper fire in the North Dockyards. Gabe has to get there as quickly as he can. That area of the wharf is a labyrinth of shipping containers: the perfect place to hide a truck. Gabe knows he doesn't have much time. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Stop Trucks *Locate Nigel *Provide Backup For Nigel (added) *Stop Nigel And Contain The Last Truck (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'Convoy' ---- Kabul Desert Area, Afghanistan: Army Ranger Munitions Truck Logan's testimony from the Congressional Record: "After our convoy was wiped out, I was ordered to take point to scout ahead and clear the road of hostiles, while Ellis stayed near the truck. Someone, either the Afghan rebels or the soviets, had mined the roads and only Ellis had the demolitions expertise to defuse them." "I had reconned the general area some months before, so I knew the desert was riddled with rebel trenches and tunnels and the road passed directly in front of ancient fortress ruins which they had been using as headquarters. I only hoped that they had not blown the bridge one click north." MISSION OBJECTIVES *Escort Remains of Convoy to Kabul *Destroy Mortars In Castle (added) *Demolish Fence Blocking Road (added) *Eliminate Sniper on Ridge (added) *Defuse Explosives Under Bridge (added) *Cover Ellis While He Defuses Mine (added) *Kill Snipers At End Of Valley (added) *Stay Close to Convoy Through Valley (added) *Destroy Fence at Entrance to Kabul (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Ellis Must Survive *Truck Must Survive ---- 'The Beast' ---- Kabul, Afghanistan: Square in eastern part of city Logan's testimony from the Congressional Record: "Lian's diversion worked perfectly. I don't know what she did, but suddenly an entire garrison of troops who had been defending the southern city walls, simply vanished and I was able to escort the truck into Kabul." "When we got close to the rendezvous point, however, we ran into even more trouble. A Soviet T-64 was guarding the town square, and he had help: Soviet troops were pouring in. I had no idea how a single infantryman was going to take out several tons of russian armor." MISSION OBJECTIVES *Destroy The Tank Before It Destroys Your Convoy *Locate Explosives In Rebel Garrison (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Entire Convoy Must Survive ---- 'Australian Outback' ---- Tanami Desert, Australia: Consortium Viral Testing Compound The recovered shipping manifest from the S.S. Lorelei told Gabe and Lian where the virus was being tested and shipped from. Because Dr. Elsa Weissenger's signature was on the shipping invoices, they also knew who was running the medical end of the operation. They would need to capture her to solve the mystery of who was behind Syphon Filter. Since Gabe was required to be in Washington to testify, Lian teams up with Maggie Powers to perform the kidnapping. But Lian also has other plans. She intends to obtain photographic evidence of genocide, sabotage the compound's communications, and take out as many terrorists as she can. She vows that when she is finished, no one will ever be infected with this virus again. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Primary: Photograph Evidence Of Aborigine Genocide *Primary: Sabotage Radio Communucations Dish *Rescue Dr. Weissinger After Completing Primary Objectives *Primary: Eliminate 4 Soldiers Guarding Dr. Weissinger's Tent. (added) *Find Vial of DNA Polymerase (added) *Find vial of Synthetic Cytoplasm (added) *Find Vial Of DNA Ligase (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Protect Dr. Weissinger *Contact Dr. Weissinger Only After Completing Primary Objectives ---- 'St. George Australia' ---- Australia: Yuendumu Village After capturing Dr. Elsa Weissenger, Lian discovers that the consortium has been testing different strains of the virus on the local population of aborigines. Lian forces Weissenger to synthesize the vaccine so that Lian can help as many of the nearby villagers as she can. But Commander Silvers is on an accelerated timetable. Under orders from Mara Aramov, he is to shut down the entire operation, killing not only the aborigines, but the entire medical staff. Lian knows that she can't let herself be seen by the compound guards until she eliminates Silvers, or many innocents will die. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Assassinate Commander Silvers *Give antidote to 6 aborigines *Steal A Truck And Get Back To The LZ (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Protect All Aborigines ---- 'Paradise Ridge' ---- Western Montana: Paradise Ridge Teresa's testimony from the Congressional Record: "My grandfather had owned a cabin on the ridge just south of where the FBI said the satellite went down. I used to spend summers up there, so I knew the area pretty well. I guess that's why my ATF unit leader gave me the job to recon the mountain pass up to the impact area." "I also knew the sort of people who lived up there: Miners, hunters, militia, survivalists. Folks like the Unabomber who shunned people, mistrusted outsiders, and especially hated the government. I knew that if people like the Oaktons had got hold of that government satellite, there was going to be one hell of a fight." MISSION OBJECTIVES *Make Your Way To The Crash Site And Report Back Its Location *Plant Homing Device On Powerlines *Eliminate 2 Militia Snipers *Find And Rescue Agent Demarco (added) *Get To The Militia Compound And Escort Oakton's Family To Safety (added) *Remove Homing Device From Powerlines (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Don't Kill Any Federal Agents Or Unarmed Militia Members *Don't Kill Any Militia Members (added) ---- 'Militia Compound' ---- Paradise Ridge, Montana: Oakton Militia Compound Teresa's testimony from the Congressional Record: "The moment I saw those government agents murder Earl Oakton in cold blood, my entire world changed. I was a trained law enforcement officer, and there I was, unknowingly part of some conspiracy that was way outside the law. It took me back to my own roots, where my ancestors had been cheated and murdered in the name of civilization." "The situation got complicated real quick. There was no way I was going to kill Oakton's family or his followers, nor was I going to kill ATF agents, who were innocent like me, but the place was crawling with NSA hitmen who were posing as FBI, and I had seen what they were capable of, up close." MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find Debbie And Dusty Oakton And Bring Them To Safety *Find The Satellite Data *Find Special Agent Kelly *Place Homing Beacon On Silvers And Leave Area Unseen (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Don't Kill Militia Members *Protect All ATF Team Members *Don't Kill Colonel Silvers (added) ---- 'Underground Bunker' ---- Oakton Compound, Western Montana: Underground Bunkers Teresa's testimony from the Congressional Record: "Getting Oakton's family to trust me was tough, but I knew that the only way to get them off that mountain safely was through their underground bunker system. A lot of those survivalist compounds had been built right over the top of old mines, giving them access to a network of hidden tunnels." "I had always thought the Oaktons were more paranoid than most because they had created an entire compound down there. Looking back, I guess it wasn't so paranoid. It was hidden pretty well, but the NSA hitsquads were coming fast, and I not only didn't know the way, but had a pregnant woman in tow, and she wasn't moving all that fast." MISSION OBJECTIVES *Meet Debbie Oakton in Bunkers *Lead Oakton Family Out Of Caves *Locate Emergency Medical Kit (added) *Prevent Premature Birth of Debbie Oakton's Child (added) *Backup F.I.S.T. Intelligence Files (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Protect Oakton Family ---- 'Senate Building' ---- Washington, D.C.: Senate Hearings Building Things begin to unravel quickly. Vince Hadden, revealed to be the shadowy arms consortium leader who has been running the Agency all along, has been murdered by Mara Aramov. Gabe asks Teresa to stay in the hearings chamber with the wounded federal agents, while Gabe goes after Mara. But things get complicated. Viral bombs have been planted throughout the building and the only way to stop them all is to retrieve the disarm code from Hadden's office. In the meantime, D.C. Bomb squad agents are coming under terrorist fire everywhere in the building. And Mara's getting away. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Capture Mara Aramov *Rescue The Captured Federal Agents From The Senate Lobby *Find The Cancellation Code To Deactivate The Bombs (added) *Take The Elevator Down To The Subway System (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do Not Harm Federal Agents ---- 'DC Subway' ---- Washington, DC: Senate subway system Though Gabe has managed to help the DC Bomb Squad disarm most of the viral bombs, Mara has escaped with one. She boards a subway train which seems to have been prepared as the terrorists means of escape: it is swarming with consortium terrorists. Gabe knows that it is he alone against an entire army, odds that he likes. There is no way to stop the train as it careens beneath the DC streets. Gabe isn't sure where Mara is heading, but he fears that once she gets there, she will detonate the bomb and thousands, perhaps millions, of innocent people will die. Gabe reflects on the irony that it was in these same DC subway tunnels that he met Mara Aramov for the first time, two years before. He should have killed her then. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Kill Mara Aramov *Rescue 3 Hostages (added) *Kill Mara's Lieutenant Before He Separates The Engine Car (added) *Rig Explosives To The Engine Room Door (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Protect All Innocents ---- 'Syphon Filter 3 Multiplayer Briefings' 'McKenzie Airbase' ---- Colorado, USA: Mckenzie Airbase When Lian was captured after the kazakstahn missile incident, Stevens ordered her taken to this airbase for treatment and incarceration. It was the only military facility over which he had direct control and its infirmary was not directly under the purview of US Military Medical Authority, but was administered by Agency personnel. This was also where Jonathan Phagan's brain dead body was taken. Stevens needed blood samples from both Phagan and Lian because they were incubators for a special strain of the Syphon Filter virus, both having been purposely infected while they were prisoners within Rhoemer's catacomb laboratories. ---- 'Training Simulator' ---- Agency Headquarters: Training Simulator This high-tech virtual reality training simulator was designed in the late 1990s. Its main purpose is to force inexperienced agents to be completely focused on their surroundings while in a tactical combat situation: in most places, stepping off the green grid will result in a fall and deducted points. The arena is divided into three vertical levels. The floor grid on the middle level will block line-of-sight (LOS), but not the upper floor grids, so watch for shots from below. While the holographic images do not hinder movement, they will block LOS, so use them to your advantage. ---- 'Training Simulator (foreign version)' ---- Tanami Desert, Australia: Consortium's Viral Test Complex In 1996 Pharcom signed a development agreement with the South Australian Department of Health to provide remote medical services using the Kintore satellite network. This network consisted of four KU-Band satellite dishes scattered in Tunami Desert, from Alice Springs to Tennant Creek. Originally designed to provide long-distance clinical diagnostic services to communities sometimes separated by more than eight hours by road, this network was actually used to transmit high-frequency coded messages containing data on the viral DNA sequencing. The synthesized virus was then tested on Aboriginal populations. Thus, The Australian Government had unknowingly helped Phagan to finance the development of Syphon Filter. ---- 'Nangarhar, Afghanistan' ---- Western Afghanistan: Nangarhar Province Muhammad Anvar Amin's Memoirs on the Jihad: 'I told them to go down to where the Niat Valley comes out and climb up the big cliff walls and wait, so that if any vehicles come from below, they should blow up the cliffs and bury them. I sent thirty young men, and in the morning I sent the others across and down the road.' 'The men had gotten Kalashnikov rifles. I told them, if they were not prepared, the army will slip on past us again; they'll take our women and children, and we'll be shamed. This road was handed over to you; it was handed over to God.' We would destroy the communist Russians, or we would die in the attempt. ---- 'Paradise Ridge' ---- Paradise Ridge, Montana: Oakton Militia Compound Earl Oakton moved to Montana in the early 70's after being discharged from the Army following the Vietnam war. He was attracted to the isolationist spirit the state seemed to foster, and was soon an active member of the State Militia, who's motto was: The strongest reason for the people to retain arms is to protect against tyranny in government. After a string of incidents in which the feds broke into militia members' homes to seize weapons, Oakton started a group called F.I.S.T.: Foundation to Inhibit State Treason, and turned his mountain retreat into a military compound, complete with underground bunkers. If the feds came for his guns, they would have to pry them from his cold dead fingers. ---- 'Rhoemer's Stronghold' ---- Uzhhorod, Ukraine: Rhoemer's Stronghold Cathedral Restoration Project: Volodymyr Irshenko 'This project was adopted by bureaucrats, not experts. It does not take into account the specifics of the monastery's subterranean structure. They rejected a proposal to restore the cathedral slowly, by stages, allowing the archaeologists and other researchers time to work on the site. Their approach is especially dangerous in the burial sector and demolition area where the ground is very unstable. Officials interested in this project bypassed all advisory bodies and started restoration work immediately. They seem to ignore the fact that we must not only rebuild but also preserve things of historical value.' ---- 'Rhoemer's Computer Labs' ---- Almaty, Kazakhstan: Rhoemer's computer center With the breakup of the former Soviet Union, the number of countries acknowledged as possessing nuclear weapons temporarily increased to eight: the U.S., Russia, Kazahkstan, Ukraine, Belarus, China, France and Great Britain. Kazahkstan and Belarus have since given up the weapons on their territory. Rhoemer's organization bought this silo from the cash strapped Kazak government sometime in the late 1980s. Agency data specialists, working closely with Pharcom's viral engineers, stripped out the outmoded Russian computer systems that had been used for missile guidance, and replaced them with these supercomputers which were capable of gene sequencing. ---- 'Rhoemer's Labs' ---- Costa Rican Rainforest: Rhoemer's Laboratories In 1988 Mesoamerican specialist Karl Lorenzen was the first archaeologist to officially report the site of El Naranjal to the Costa Rican Instituto Nacional de Anthropologia y Historia. A magnificent Aztec ruin, it had remained hidden in the deepest rainforest for thousands of years. Jonathan Phagan was one of the few Americans who served on its board. The site's isolation attracted phagan. He needed a place where he could grow pharmacological plants in secrecy, a native population which could be coerced into menial labor, and ready made structures to house his lab equipment. Drug shipments were facilitated by the crates of Aztec artifacts sent daily to his museum. Lorenzen, it seems, died in an accident soon after his discovery. ---- 'Shirpur, Afghanistan' ---- Kabul, Afghanistan: Shirpur District The first record of the existence of an oasis around the Kabul River dates to two thousand years B.C. in the ancient Indian hymns of Rigivida. Based on the writings of Avista, this city was called Vigarute. In the Rigvida Songs the region surrounding the Kabul River was called Kabukha. Kabul originated 3500 years ago. The new district of Shirpur (Shir Abad) was founded between 1863-1878. The residential area of the city was divided into separate Gozar with public centers including Masjet-mosque-, Chaikhana-cafe-, and Dokan-small shops-. By the second half of the 19th century large Bazaars such as Shor Bazaar, and Chindawol Bazaar, were formed in Kabul. ---- 'S.S. Lorelei' ---- Dublin, Ireland: S.S. Lorelei To transport the virus overseas, the Consortium used specially constructed Bio-Cryo Containers which consist of dry-ice encased vials housed within internal 10 gauge steel drums. The drums, which have lockable lids, go inside an EPS insulated box which is contained in a tough fibreboard, water tight, fire resistant box. The entire cryo unit would then sit inside ordinary wooden crates and shipping containers which were labeled and catalogued as traditional types of cargo. While the ship passed through customs and inspections outside consortium control, all ship's personnel were employed by the consortium. ---- 'Izmailovo Park' ---- Moscow, Russia: Izmailovo Park Izmailovo is one of the oldest forest parks in Moscow. The name comes from an ancient village whose first owners, the noble Izmailovs, occupied high positions at the courts of Moscow Czars and princes. In the 17th and the first half of the 18th centuries Izmailovo served as a summer residence of the Romanovs. In the north-eastern part of the park there are fortification ramparts that have remained since Czar Peter's time, built for his games and military training. Also, one can see dams and hydrotechnical installations dating back to the 18th century. ---- 'Syphon Filter 3 Mini Game Briefings' 'All Locations' ---- Syphon Filter Mini-Games: Location Name (New York Sums, Whispering Woods, China Exhibit, DC Subway, Washington Park, Military Base, Pharcom's Warehouse, Colorado Bridge, Mesa Verde Exhibit, Rhoemer's Fortress) Assassin - Kill All Targets Without Being Detected. Biathlon - Destroy All Targets From Firing Positions In The Allotted Time. Demolition - Locate Bombs And Protect Demolitions Expert As He Defuses Them. Elimination - Hunt Down And Kill All Enemies. Thief - Steal Briefcase And Return To Start Position Without Being Detected. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Assassinate All Marks Without Being Detected (assassin) *Destroy All Targets Before Time Runs Out (biathlon) *Locate Bombs And Protect Demolitions Expert As He Defuses Them (demolition) *Hunt Down and Kill Everyone (elimination) *Locate and Steal Briefcase, Return To Start Position (thief) MISSION PARAMETERS *Alert No One (assassin) *Conserve Ammo For Use On All Targets (biathlon) *Fire Only From Designated Positions (biathlon) *Alert No Guards (thief) ---- Category:Briefings